


Distractions, Distractions

by Jadealiya



Series: Link + Zelda 30kisses Challenge [4]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealiya/pseuds/Jadealiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pseudo-Ocarina of Time, Link/Zelda fluff.  Written for the 30kisses challenge - Theme #1 "Look over here"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions, Distractions

"Hey."  
"Hey!"  
"Hey, Listen!"

Pouting, Navi watched as her partner feigned deafness. He seemed to do that a lot, though mostly when she was around.

Like the time when they were children, plotting together in the castle courtyard, giggling as they leaned their heads together in innocent conspiracy, determined to fight the darkness they couldn't really understand.

And those times when she came around in her shiekiah getup, providing music and enigmas and charming Link in spite of himself. Some part of him recognized his Princess, even as his conscious self found the strange allure of the androgynous minstrel alarming.

And now that his lady love had revealed herself? Hah! Impossible to get the boy's attention! She was all sweet smiles and golden hair and shy kisses that grew increasingly bolder as the two settled into the darkness of a shadowed corner, a not-so-innocent conspiracy obviously on their minds.

Kids these days. There were more immediate concerns than figuring out the fastest was to unlace your sweetheart's garb. Talk wasn't working. Time to use force.

Navi circled once, gathering speed, and then dive-bombed into the occupied corner, hoping her charge was still fully dressed…..and found herself tumbling into a vast green cavern that sprang up before her, muffling her cries of outrage and demands for the hero's attention.

Link smirked, knotting the wiggling hat and tossing it aside before turning his attention back to his disheveled Princess. "Damn distractions…now then, where were we?"


End file.
